God of Speed
by Esarion
Summary: Being thrown out of the classroom during a lesson about his hero, Naruto wents to his Jiji to learn more. No one knew that this was the start of a new legend of speed. Future pairing Naruto/Yugao. Rated M to be sure. Strong Naruto


**Hello everyone.**

**Before I start with the story I want to make some things clear so that I'm not spammed with questions about it. In this story Naruto is NOT the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He is an orphan without any family and no one knows who his parents are. More information later in the story. Lastly I want to say I'm sorry for deleting the story 10 minutes after publishing it. But a grave amount of mistakes was brought to my attention. Thanks for that to D-O-E. I hope it is more readable now.  
**

God of Speed = normal speech/talking

_God of Speed = normal thinking_

**God of Speed = Jutsu names while using/ demonic talking**

_**God of Speed = demonic thinking**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the idea for this storyline!**

**Now on with the story have fun!**

* * *

**God of Speed**

„Naruto Uzumaki leave the room and stand before the door!" said the teacher.

„WHAT! I did nothing wrong why must I go out?" Naruto cried shocked out. He couldn't believe it for once he is interested in a history lesson and he gets kicked out. No way he would let hat happen!

„I said out!"

„But why I did nothing wrong!"

„Because I said it period! And now out." As Naruto still didn't move from his place, the teacher walked up to him picked him up on his collar and carried the struggling form of Naruto out of the room. During this his class-mates were laughing at him and his misfortune.

Only a few noticed that this wasn't right. Naruto really had done nothing wrong. But for Shikamaru it was simply to „troublesome" to do something. Shino chose not to argue with the teacher and Hinata had a sad look on her face, but was to shy to do something about it. '_Naruto-kun..._'

„You can stay at home for the next two weeks for disobeying." Said the teacher and closed the door in front of Naruto's fuming face. What no one saw was the sinister smile on the teacher's face.

'_No way I will let you hear about the one you killed you demon. I can't help but let you stay in the classroom, but this you wont hear. I wont let you have the fun of hearing about our loss._' he thought pleased with his actions.

In front of the door Naruto stood a while, contemplating about what he could do. '_What should I do now I want to know about the Yondaime!...of course! I ask Jiji he has to know about him!_' Instantly Naruto's mood was back to happy, as he hurried out of the academy to the Hokage-tower.

Once there he jumped up the stairs. „Hello Natsumi-san, can I visit Hokage-Jiji?" He asked the secretary politely. A small smile adorned her face.

„Yes my dear go in."

„Thanks!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

In the beginning she always had a scowl on her face, when she saw him. She even prohibited him to enter, saying that the Hokage had no time. But after a while she got more friendly, as she noticed that the small boy wasn't even near of being a vicious demon, like everyone thought and now she was one of the nicest persons he knew in the village, she even played a bit with him one time as the Hokage was in a meeting. After giving her a hug, he knocked on the door, before he simply went in, without waiting on a reply.

* * *

*******Hokage*******

Just as he wanted to answer the knock the door sprang open. Immediately a smile spread out on his face, only one person in the village that would enter his room without waiting for his reply. His surrogate grandson. One Naruto Uzumaki.

„Hello Naruto."

„Hey Jiji how is it?"

„Good thanks, but tell me why aren't you in the academy?" As he saw Naruto's face darken, he knew something happened. „Tell me what happened."

„Today the teacher wanted to tell us about the fourth Hokage and I really wanted to know about him. But the teacher kicked me out, although I did nothing wrong! And because I didn't went out when he told me, he suspended me for two weeks."

A scowl on his face he inquired. „And you really didn't do anything?"

„No I did nothing wrong, because I really wanted to hear about it. That is why I am here Jiji you have to know a lot about him, right? Can you tell me?"

'_Hmm that they had to kick him out. But I can do nothing about it, I have no prove that he threw him out without a reason. Well then I will tell him its the least I can do._'

„Yes I know a lot about him, he is my successor after all. And I can tell you about him, but you have to wait a bit … say 10 minutes I have to finish this document first." Naruto didn't look really happy for having to wait. But hey he got to hear about his hero, what are there 10 minutes right? The Hokage looked amused at his surrogate grandson, he finished after a minute, but he wanted to let him wait for a bit. After two minutes Naruto started to jump up and down on his chair, not being able to sit still anymore.

„Hey Jiji how much long?" Naruto whined.

„Sorry Naruto you have to wait a bit longer."

„ARRRGH!" Naruto screamed and started walking from one end of the room to the other. A small chuckle was heard from the walls, as the hidden Anbu tried to suppress a laugh. After further 3 minutes he couldn't take it anymore.

„Please Jiji I can't wait anymore!"

„Naruto a good ninja has to have patience, otherwise he will make mistakes because he doesn't think things through." The Hokage berated the young boy. Naruto contorted his face unwillingly.

„Hmpf." Was his only reaction, but he sat back on his chair and waited the last 5 minutes with a scowl on his face. With a smirk Sarutobi watched him. With the end of the ten minutes he saved him from his personal hell.

„So Naruto do you still want to hear about him?"

„Of course!" said Naruto nodding wildly.

„Hmm..." The Sandaime leaned back in his chair and lighted his pipe. After a few pulls to collect his thoughts he started. „The Yondaime, was Minato Namikaze, infamous as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Konohas yellow flash) with 10 years he became a genin some said he was a genius and I think they were right. His sensei was Jiraya one of my students. He was the toad sanin. In the first years after his graduation..."

And so the Hokage went on and on about his deceased successor, about his growing in his youth and his early achievements, until he came to the third shinobi war.

„...During The third shinobi war he became famous for two things, meaning 2 jutsus one was the Rasengan and the other was the Hiraishin no Jutsu. The Hiraishin no Jutsu was the reason he was called Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. When he used it, he was so fast that only a blur was visible of him and because of his haircolour, which had the same colour than yours, this blur had a yellow colour and so out of the combination of his speed and the colour of his blur he came to his name. During the war I declared him to the fourth Hokage the Yondaime. All in all you can say that with his Hiraishin no jutsu the war won. He killed entire battalions of enemy shinobi in mere seconds. He was also the first shinobi to get an SS Rank in the Bingo Book with a flee on sight order..."

After ending with the third shinobi war, the Hokage went on with the win of the Yondaime over the Kyuubi no Yoko and his death. „That was all you learn in the academy and a few extra pieces of his youth. Was that enough to satisfy you? Or do you have some questions?"

Naruto thought for a moment before he asked. „Can you teach me this Hiraishin no Jutsu, Jiji?"

Alone the idea of learning such an awesome jutsu made him jump up and down in his seat. The Hokage couldn't help but smile at his behaviour.

„I'm sorry Naruto but even I don't know how this jutsu works. The Yondaime was the only one until now to use this Jutsu and he didn't teach it anyone. Also not everyone can use this jutsu."

„Why not?"

„Because you first have to condition your body so that it can withstand the pressure this technique puts on the body, that is also the reason the Fourth was one of the fastest shinobi to ever live in the elemental nations even without his Hiraishin no Jutsu. He conditioned his body to immeasurable heights."

After thinking for a bit Naruto asked confused. „You said he was the fastest ninja ever, but what is so good in being fast? Is it not better to have a super awesome jutsu to make everything explode?"

„Now Naruto, lets think about it. Say you launch your super awesome jutsu at your opponent, what do you do if he simply dodges it?" Naruto's eyes went wide as he got what his Jiji meant. The Hokage smirked at his face.

„You see if your opponent is faster than you it is really hard to win against him, because if you can't hit him you can't win. Do you understand?"

„But Jiji why does no one simply work on speed then? Why do we have all these cool jutsu if they don't work with a faster opponent?"

„That is a good question Naruto. You see, it is hard to increase you speed after a certain point. After this point you need incredible amounts of work to further increase your speed. And at this point you need Ninjutsu to get better in your fighting capabilities."

„Ok I get it. But you said he did some kind of special training. What did he do to become so fast? If I learn that I can become faster than him!"

The Hokage quirked an eyebrow. „You want to be faster than Fourth Hokage?"

Naruto nodded frenetly. „Yes if I am the fastest no one can win against me, right? So? How did he train to become so fast?"

'_Hmm... Should I tell him? Well it doesn't really matter he doesn't know how to use it and no one else does...and if he promises me that he will tell no one it should be okay..._'

„Ok Naruto I will tell you but you have to promise me to tell no one else and if I say no one I mean no one, OK?"

Naruto didn't need long to think about it. „No problem Jiji. I wont even tell you when you ask me!"

A smile spread over the Hokages face. „Good listen closely I wont tell it a second time."

After a nod from Naruto he started. „The Yondaime invented a seal, he called it Resistance-Seal. This seal made it so that each movement becomes harder to execute. It has different stages. On the first stage it would feel as if you are walking and moving underwater. In the last stage it was as if you are in stone and try to move there. To be able to move under such conditions makes you incredibly fast if you release the seal."

There the Hokage stopped and mustered Naruto who seemed to be in thought. While the Hokage waited, Naruto was thinking about what he heard. '_So if I use this Seal I can become really fast, but a seal? What the hell is a seal?_'

„Ne ne what is a seal Jiji?" He asked. Shocked the Hokage looked at him, after seeing that Naruto was serious he narrowed his eyes.

„Haven't they taught you about sealing scrolls in the academy? It is one thing you should learn in your first year and you are in the second year."

„Sealing scrolls? What's that?"

„Sealing scrolls are one of the things you can do with Fuinjutsu. Here take this scroll as an example." He said and took a scroll out of his desk. „You see this ring of lines and Kanji here? They allow it to you to seal something inside this scroll so you don't have to carry it with you in a backpack."

After hearing this Narutos face clearly showed his wonder. As a display the Hokage sealed a few kunai in the scroll and unsealed them afterwards. „You see?" A nod was everything he got while Naruto analysed the ring of lines and Kanji.

„So all I have to do is write this on a scroll and I can seal things inside it?" He asked to reassure himself.

„In the raw that is right."

„And the Resistance seal is also something like this?" He asked, pointing at the construct on the scroll.

„Yeah it is something like this but the Resistance-Seal is put on the body and much more complex."

„Can you show me this Resistance-Seal? Or better give it to me?"

The Hokage nodded in the negative. „I'm sorry Naruto. I can't give it to you because I myself don't know how it works and is made." Naruto looked down.

„Ok. Either way thanks Jiji for telling me about the Fourth!" Instantly smiling again.

'_He really isn't someone of sadness._' The Sandaime thought with a gentle smile on his face.

„Can I do something else for Naruto?"

„No thanks you gave me enough to think about. Bye!" And with that he was gone. The Hokage just shook his head. '_As suddenly as he comes he goes._' With a sigh got back to his paperwork.

* * *

*******Naruto*******

After leaving the Hokage Tower Naruto went to Ichirakus for some Ramen to think about what he had heard. As Naruto entered Ichirakus he smiled.

„Hey Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san." He called as he entered the stand. As Ayame looked up from behind the counter her face got a smile.

„Hey Naruto-kun. How goes?" She asked. He placed his order and began talking about his day. After he had finished his Ramen he made his was to his favourite place in the village. The top of the Yondaimes head on the Hokage Monument. Somehow this places let him calm down and think more freely.

Sitting down, he lied back, looked at the clouds and let his thoughts wander. '_Where could I find something about this Resistance-Seal? Should I try the ninja library? I don't think that the normal library has something about this seal. But I would have to get in somehow._' After thinking a bit he decided to first look at the building before he did anything else. He would handle it like one of his pranks.

So he made his way over to the library to look around the building. As he looked through one of the windows of the library from a small side alley he saw something that let him smile. '_Lucky shot._' he thought as he kawarimied with a chair standing directly underneath the window. No one would notice this chair in all the trash in the alley and for leaving he could simply do the same thing.

After waiting a bit to look if someone noticed him he left for the Fuinjutsu section of the library. Once there he looked after Resistance seals, but couldn't even find the word. Slightly angry he sat down, his face contorted in concentration. '_What said Jiji... It was a seal but here is nothing with it's name... It was made by the fourth Hokage... Jiji told me his name... Minato Na...Namikaze Yeah maybe he has written some book with the seal within._'

With new vigour Naruto started searching after books and scrolls written by Minato Namikaze. After a while he found some books and scrolls from him. Taking his load to an empty desk, he began looking through the things he found. First he had a book called 'Fuinjutsu for idiots' the next three books he had were the next books in the row for Fuinjutsu. The scrolls he had seemed to be step for step directions for specific seals, seals for sealing scrolls and how to use them, then for explosion tags and so on. As he had only two scrolls left Naruto began to despair. '_Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! Why is here nothing about it._'

The first of the two scrolls was how to produce ink to write seals on your body, that became invisible. But it wasn't what he was searching for so he went on. The last scroll let Narutos eyes nearly pop out of his head, he didn't found the Resistance-Seal no he found something better. He couldn't believe it. He nearly let out a scream of joy, but remembered fast enough where he was. There was no way in hell he would let himself be captured with this in his hands.

So he took everything he thought of as useful, speaking the scroll about seals for sealing scrolls, the scroll about the bodyink and last the scroll he held in his hand. After returning the rest, he kawarimied back out of the library and made his way home. Once there he sat down and slowly started to read through the scroll he had found.

_Improved version of the Resistance-Seal_

_By Minato Namikaze_

_The original Resistance-Seal was created to produce counter pressure on every move the user made. It had different difficulty stages starting with a low counter pressure. The first three stages were from the pressure as if the user would move while being underwater. The next three stages were like being in a sea of mud. After these levels were the last three stages, they were comparable to moving through sand. The Problem with the first version of the Resistance-Seal was that every muscle in the body was trained not just muscles used for fighting, meaning as an example speaking or swallowing had to be done against counterpressure. Furthermore the Resistance-Seal was working in stages meaning if you wanted to enter the next stage you would have to be completely done with the one you were at. If one didn't have the knowledge if the body was ready for the next stage and simply pressed forward without proper knowledge, it could end in up to incurable damage to bones, muscles, tendons, joints and even organs. The last disadvantage was that the seal spread literally over the whole body making it hard to apply even with the help of others or the use of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

_This improved Version produces still puts counter pressure to the muscles in the body, but leaves out muscles like the tongue or the jaw muscles. It adapts automatically to the level of the user, without the usage of set stages, which raises the trainingsresults by a good amount and lastly uses chakra to strengthen the pressure, therefore there is no limit to how high the pressure can get, this way there are theoretically only the bounds set by nature herself. Moreover this version is significantly smaller than its predecessor._

_Because of the automatical adjusting the seal does, it may seem that one doesn't improve, but that is only because the seal constantly keeps one at a specific speed, which can also be specified after applying._

_The seal becomes active through the channelling of chakra into the seal. It can be deactivated through holding the ram seal and saying „Kai"._

_Steps of applying:_

There Naruto stopped. He was in heaven, this was to good to be true. Not only did he got an Resistance-seal no he got an even better version than the original. With a big smile he put the scrolls under his bed and readied himself for bed. After brushing his teeth he went to bed and slided into sleep with a big smile stretched over his face.

After waking up the next day, he did his normal morning training, meaning: running laps around the village. After all he hadn't had his stamina for naught, he got it through daily training and he was proud of it. Afterwards he ate breakfast, which consisted of instant ramen. Upon finishing he started to read the other two scrolls, actually happy that he had two weeks of suspension as it gave him the time he needed to get the stuff together he needed for his training and prepare for it.

As he finished, it was already afternoon, so he stood up and went to Ichirakus to fill his growling stomach. Afterwards he went to look around the village, as he went by the training grounds he heard noises from some explosions of Jutsus, the clashing from metal and other noises. That brought his thoughts back to training, he knew he needed a few things for the seals and the most he needed a bit more information if he wanted to fight with speed.

He had to have a Taijutsu style that was conform with the speed he wanted to achieve. That meant one thing he had to talk with his Jiji. With that thought he made his way to the Hokage Tower.

After he had greeted the secretary he went into the room of the Hokage.

„Hello Jiji." Surprised the old man looked up.

„Hello Naruto. Do you have another question about yesterday? Or something different."

'_Hmm the Taijutsu-style of the fourth was for his high speed so it should work too._' „Yes and no Jiji."

Sarutobi only raised a eyebrow. „What do you mean?"

„Well if I want to fight with speed I need a style that is working with that speed. So I wanted to ask you which style did the Yondaime use? Or do you know some other Taijutsu-styles that would work with a lot of speed?"

The Hokage nodded. „These are good questions that you ask there. You are perfectly right if you say that you need a style that is for high speeds. First is there of course the style of the Fourth he called it Hummingbird style but he invented it himself and no one else mastered it since him. As for other styles well I prefer Ninjutsu and my bo-staff, so I'm not that good in Taijutsu. I would say you should ask Maito Gai, he is a jounin in the village and the best Taijutsu master in Konoha." As the Hokage looked at Naruto, he saw a shocked face.

„What is Naruto?" But Naruto just pinched himself to reassure that he wasn't dreaming.

„Naruto. Konoha to Naruto." Sarutobi said, waving his hand in front of Narutos face. That snapped him out of it.

„Hmm?" he said.

„What happened?"

„I couldn't no wait I still can't believe that you,"he said while pointing at his Jiji, „said that you don't know something, after you always told me that you would know everything. I mean „Kami no Shinobi" and „The Professor" you know."

The Hokage sighed. „Naruto I may know a lot but I don't know everything, by far not."

„Well yeah but it was a bit of a shock. Where do I find this Gai?"

The Hokage smirked. „The trainingsground with the voice that screams the loudest about things like 'youthful'"

Naruto only stared confused. The Hokage laughed. „You will see. Now try your luck." „Ok...thanks Jiji." And with a wave of his hand Naruto was out of the door.

Now he stood before the Hokage tower deciding what he should do. '_I could look for this Gai person or I buy the things I need for the Ink so I can at least seal the scrolls away, so no one finds them, if my apartment is broken in again. Yeah that is a good idea and I need to learn this **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** that I read about in his scroll, so that I can apply the Resistance-Seal without a mirror that would be … difficult otherwise. Means I have to break into the library again...shit._'

His decision made he looked to the sky, it was late afternoon, he had to hurry if he wanted to buy the ink today. So he ran to the shop he knew from, that it would sell the ink and the brush he needed plus a few scrolls to practice. After arriving at the shop he used the Henge no Jutsu to change his appearance and bought the goods he needed. Afterwards he dashed off to his apartment.

Within he started to practice the seals needed for the sealing seals to work. A few hours later he finally had finished a seal that worked. So he mixed the special ink he needed to put the seal on his body. Infuse Ink with chakra and mixed it with a bit of blood and a few ingredients to make it invisible. As the ink was ready he drew the seal on his lower arm and sealed everything important he had, which was not much he carried his money on his body leaving only the scrolls, a few shuriken and kunai he had collected and his sealing materials.

After everything was sealed he made his way to the library to find some taijutsu styles and the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. When he arrived at the window he entered last time, everything was as he remembered it, quickly he kawarimied with the chair before someone could notice him standing in the alley. Once in he first went to the Ninjutsu section to look for the Kage Bunshin. As soon as he found the desired row he searched for the one he was looking for he found the normal Bunshin, the elemental Bunshins and in the end of the row the Kage Bunshin.

Quickly he took the scroll and wrote everything down on a separate scroll he had taken with him. Upon finishing he went to the Taijutsu section. To his dismay he found nothing about the Hummingbird style and he couldn't look after other styles since he hadn't talked with this Gai person yet. '_Seems like I have to come here again after I have spoken with him._' he thought begrudgingly, with a sigh he walked back to his personal entrance.

He looked a last time through the room if everything was in its rightful place. He just wanted to turn towards the window when he saw a lone scroll on a nearby desk, curious he walked over. The scroll was about the **Shunshin no Jutsu**. He had seen this jutsu being used quite often by shinobi, so he knew how effective it was, but foremost how fast it was. Quickly he sealed the scroll into his storage seal and kawarimied out of the library and left the alley towards his apartment.

What he didn't saw was the pair of eyes that watched him from afar. As the clouds cleared a person standing on the roof of a building became visible. He wore standard Anbu clothes, but instead of the expected animal mask, he wore a plain white mask with the symbols „NE" on it. As soon as Naruto was out of sight the person left in a Shunshin to report his commander. Danzo-sama would surely be interested in this piece of information.

As Naruto woke up the next day, he thought about his plans for the day. '_First I will search for Maito Gai. I hope he can help me. And afterwards I will try the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and the **Shunshin no Jutsu**. Yup that's a good plan._' After eating breakfast, which consisted out of Instant Ramen and a glass of milk, he made his way to the trainingsgrounds.

Three hours later he had been at every trainingsground and had found exactly nothing. Sure there were a lot of people training but never someone who screamed something about 'Youth'. So he decided to train the two techniques he had got the night before.

He went to trainingsground 43 knowing that no one wanted to be near the Forest of Death. Furthermore it was surrounded by a thick forest meaning no one could see him training. Upon arriving in the trainingsground he went to the clearing in the middle, sat down and took out the first scroll, to read the descriptions.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

_The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creates a solid clone that is dispelled after its chakra is depleted, it gets the command to dispel, or gets hit. After dispelling the remaining chakra and the memories and experiences of the clones live are transferred back to the creator of the clone. Kage Bunshins are able to use jutsus as long as they contain the necessary amount of chakra. Kage Bunshins cost a great amount of chakra. Furthermore can the mass dispelling of clones cause the creator to mentally shut down, because of the flood of memories, to prohibit brain damage._

_Ranking: A-Rang (Kinjutsu)_

_Usage:_

_Cross your point and middlefinger of both hands and yell the jutsus name._

_It is recommended to simply let the chakra flow instead of trying to control it during the first tries to get a feel for the necessary chakra amount._

While reading Narutos eyes reached the size of dinner plates as he understood the usefulness of the jutsu. '_With this jutsu I can reduce the time I need to learn things by a huge amount._' he thought amazed. Immediately he started to practice the jutsu. Four hours later he was exhausted but had the jutsu down. '_Cool I learned an A-Rang jutsu in four hours. I'm incredible!_' After resting for a half hour and eating lunch, he sat up and summoned the scroll for the **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

_Shunshin no Jutsu_

_The Shunshin no Jutsu moves the user to the intended place with great speed. For the usage of the jutsu the place where one wants to move to has to be known and within a certain range around the user. The farther the intended place is away from the current position, the more chakra is needed. The continuous use of the Shunshin no Jutsu produces a great strain on the body of the user, which makes the jutsu unusable as an battle jutsu. The maximal range of the jutsu is about three miles (4,8 Kilometres).The Shunshin no Jutsu isn't as commonly believed a space-time ninjutsu, but a jutsu that simply enables the user to travel at great speeds._

_Ranking: D-Rank_

_Usage:_

_Concentrate on the intended place and form the ram sign. The announcing of the jutsu is not needed for the usage of the jutsu as for all D-Rank jutsus. Upon the correct usage a slight pull should be felt in the direction of the intended place. By following the pull the user moves to the intended place. _

_Warning: The first few times the jutsu is used, the user may feel dizzy and/or loose orientation._

'_Interesting, so when I concentrate on a point I can see or a place where I want to move to I arrive there with this Jutsu. This way I can go into my apartment and leave it without being noticed. Aaand I don't need 10 minutes to the academy, means... I can sleep longer! YEAH! WUHU! I LOVE this jutsu!_' Immediately he started training while using a few Kage Bunshins.

In the beginning he often had to recreate the shadow clones, because they didn't stopped in front of the tree they wanted to shunshin to but crashed right into it, effectively dispelling themselves. After the fourth use of the jutsu he himself had to stop training for a while, since his muscles felt as if they were on fire. So he let his clones train while he regenerated and recreated the clones that dispelled from the strain. A hour later he had the jutsu down, so he could move to places he could see , but since he still was a bit of place he decided not to use it with places he couldn't see until he was exactly on spot, after all he didn't want to land face first in a wall or on the outside of his room with two stories of air under him.

As it started to get dark he went to Ichirakus for dinner. With finishing his lunch he left and walked towards his apartment. He was one block apart from his apartment when the foreboding feeling, he had since waking up this morning, intensify, carefully he walked the last block only to see a large amount of villagers standing in front of his apartment.

He just turned to flee the scene, when he was grabbed on the shoulder and a voice from behind him shouted making the crowd look into his direction. „Here I have him. Here is the demon!" With panic Naruto saw the crowd armed with everything from broken bottles over metal bats to rusty katanas head into his direction.

As fast as he could he turned ripped himself out of the grip on his shoulders and run back into the direction he came from.

As the crowd left the scene Danzo walked out of the shadows, a satisfied smile on his face. '_Finally I'm rid of you. Blame the old weakling for it, had he given you to me this would have never happened. But now you are to old to make you into an emotionless weapon and since you seem to start to train yourself I can't let you stay here any longer. You would be a hindrance for my plans with you supporting of my old team-mate. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki, for this will be the last time you will be seen in this village._' He thought before vanishing to his hidden Root base.

During this Naruto ran simply for his life, what he didn't notice was that he was chased towards one of the gates of Konoha. After another turn he stood in front of one of the closed Gates. Quickly he dashed over the wide street to the next side street, but was greeted by the next group of villagers. In the end he stood with his back to the gate with the villagers around him, kicking and beating him until he was a near of loosing his consciousness, then they stopped opened the gate and four Root Anbu took him and threw him into the forest near the walls.

The screams of the villagers coming to his ears. „Goodbye demon finally we are rid of you." „Go and rot in the forest." „I we ever see you again we will kill you and even the Sandaime wont be able to stop us." With the impact of landing on the ground he lost his consciousness, not even noticing the closing of the gate and the screams of joy coming from behind the gate.

It was a few hours later that Naruto woke up. Groggily he sat up and looked around. '_A forest? Why am I in a fore … ooh …_' At once he remembered what happened before he fell unconscious. Silently the tears started to stream down his face. They had thrown him out of the village. He finally understood, he wasn't welcome in the village.

He slowly shook his head. Only five people, Jiji, Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san, Jijis secretary Natsumi and one of his Anbu, the one with the neko mask, seemed to like and care about him, within the village. His face hardened. '_I will show them! No more kidding around! Stop with playing an idiot! They will curse the day they threw me out!_'

With this thoughts Naruto stood and walked deeper in the forest in search of a place where he could sleep for the rest of the night. A place where he wouldn't be found by the search parties his Jiji would surely send. After two hours of searching he found a small naturally hidden trail that went up the mountain range near the village. After another hour and a half of walking and climbing over stones and rocks he found a beautiful little valley.

It had a forest on the opposite side of the entrance to the valley, that bordered to a small lake which was in the middle of the valley. The rest was covered with grass. The valley was perfect for training, he may had to sleep under the sky, but that didn't bother him. Happy to have found such a wonderful place Naruto layed down next to one of the trees, finally able to rest his aching body.

The sun was already high in the sky when Naruto finally woke up. After refreshing himself in the lake he sat down to make plans how he would train here. After all he needed something he could eat, a few books about basic ninja stuff and he wanted to tell his Jiji that he was still alive.

After thinking a while he came to a conclusion. He would send two henged Kage Bunshin to the village, one would inform his Jiji that he was still alive and ask for basic ninja stuff, the other clone would buy some meat, since he had some fruits and berries in the valley and look for a book about hunting, so he wouldn't need to buy something to eat every few days.

Satisfied with his plan he summoned two Kage Bunshins, who henged into unsuspecting civilians and send them to Konoha. While the clones were on their way he trained his Shunshin no Jutsu, so that he could use it to the degree he wanted.

* * *

*******With the Hokage*******

Today was definitely one of the worst days in his life. In the morning he came to his office only to be greeted by a huge amount of paperwork. After that he got message that in the evening would be a council meeting. And to put the tip on the iceberg he couldn't find Naruto in the whole village.

He wanted to tell him that Maito Gai the Jounin he had sent Naruto to search for, was on a mission and would only return in a few days. But where ever he searched he couldn't find Naruto. Neither in his home nor in Ichirakus nor in the school, hell he had even looked in the library and forest of death. He just walked down one of the main streets of Konoha, when he noticed that something seemed off with the villagers they seemed to be too happy, not that he didn't want them to be happy but somehow he got a bad feeling in his stomach when he saw them.

Shrugging he went back to his office. As he arrived on the top floor he saw his secretary with her head on the top of her desk crying her eyes out. Worried he went towards her.

„What's wrong, Natsumi?" He asked, again with a bad feeling in the stomach. With red and swollen eyes she looked up to him and broke out in new tears.

„I-It's a-abo-out Na-Naruto." She sobbed.

„Calm down and tell me what is with him. Natsumi please." He said worried. A few minutes later she had calmed down and answered.

„A few minutes a-ago a woman came to me and said that they had beaten him up and thrown him out of the village last in-ight. They o-or-organise a-a party because of it." With ending she started to cry over again. While the Hokage stood there petrified. So that was the reason the villagers were so happy, he couldn't believe it.

Quickly the shock turned to anger. He wouldn't let them do as they pleased, enough was enough. They would learn their lesson dearly, but now he first had to send out a search party to look after Naruto.

„You may go home for today, Natsumi." he said softly to her, before entering his office, but she just shook her head. She didn't want to sit alone at home in the moment.

Upon entering he called his personal Anbu. Seconds later they bowed before him. „Hokage-sama."

„Neko-san I want you to form a search party and search for Naruto. The villagers have thrown him out of the village last night." After hearing this a wave of KI broke out of her. It was no secret that she liked the boy, after all he had once found her collapsed in the forest out of Konoha and had carried her to the hospital, so she would be treated. After that she became friends with the little guy and what no one knew she had a small crack for the boy, he was always able to make her feel better, when her mood was down. And she was only 6 years older than him, so she didn't saw a problem with it.

„Hai Hokage-sama." she pressed out through clenched teeth, before vanishing in a shunshin.

„The rest of you looks for information on how it came to this and who took part in it." With a „Hai Hokage-sama!" they too vanished. With a sigh he leaned back into his chair. '_I hope Neko-san finds him._' With a last worried look over Konoha he started to work on his paperwork.

It was lunch time when Neko-san appeared before him again.

„Report Neko-san."

„We searched the forest around each gate but not even the Inuzukas could even find a trail of him, the rain this morning seems to have destroyed every evidence on where he was and where he went. I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

„It's okay. We will find him also, a council meeting is announced for later today. They wont be pleased when I'm through with them." She bowed shortly before resuming her place behind one of the walls.

A hour later the other three of his personal Anbu returned with the information they had found out not that it had been much, but he didn't expect much. Over time the villagers had learned not to boast with taking part in one of the activities against Naruto, since the ones that boasted around mostly landed in one room with Ibiki, the head of the Interrogation & Torture(I&T) department.

Downtrodden he went back to his work. It was in the afternoon that a knock on the door was heard. „Enter." he called.

* * *

*******Naruto's Clone*******

After finding the street to Konoha, they entered the village as civilians and split up, one to buy the wanted goods, the other to go to the Hokage. On his arrival in before the door to his Jijis office he found the secretary, she looked as if she had cried. He was sad, but he couldn't tell her that he was okay, he could not risk it to be seen without his Henge.

„Hello I would like a meeting with the Hokage. Is he free?"

„Yes he is free, feel free to go in." With a nod he went to the door and knocked.

„Enter." Was heard from the other side of the door. He opened the door and went in.

„Hello Hokage-sama." The clone said and bowed slightly.

„Hello. What can I do for you?" He was asked.

„It is as private topic. Could you send your Anbu away?" „And why would I do something like this? After all you could be an enemy trying to get me without any protection. Furthermore a normal civilian wouldn't notice them or know about them." With a sigh the clone tried it again. „I understand what you mean, maybe a compromise will help. The Anbu with the Neko mask can stay?" After contemplating for a short while and mustering him the Hokage called out. „Anbu!" They appeared before the desk bowed and left leaving only a woman with a Neko mask on her face. After they left the Hokage formed a few handsigns and the walls of the room glowed shortly bluish, before returning to normal.

„I made a sound barrier. Nothing said in this room will be heard outside. So what do you want." Without a warning the clone brought his hand up in the ram sign and called out. „Kai!" Instantly he had a katana on his throat. „Maybe I should have said something beforehand?" questioned a familiar voice nervously. With shocked looks on their faces the Hokage and Anbu looked at the figure that appeared within the smoke.

„Naruto-kun!" exclaimed the Anbu and embraced the now identified Naruto, her katana forgotten on the floor. The Hokage still had a shocked look on his face, but a smile slowly made it's way on his face, while watching the two before him. The Anbu still had Naruto in her grasp not letting him go, while Naruto softly rubbed her back. „Hey hey, calm down you didn't think I would die simply by being thrown in a forest, did you Neko-chan? Or can I say Yugao?" „No but still. I was worried about you. And you can say Yugao it is only the Hokage here besides us." She said as she finally let him out of her embrace and pulled her mask down. Causing Naruto to drink in her appearance.

Yugao Uzuki had long purple hair that went down to her lower back, black pupilless eyes and sensual red lips. She possessed a hourglass figure most woman would die for, a well endowed bosom, a flat toned stomach and a beautifully formed behind. With a cough from the Hokage Naruto was brought out of his musings.

„Hey Jiji." he greeted him sheepishly, while fighting back a blush that threatened to show.

„Naruto. Can you tell me what this all means?" The Hokage asked the smile still on his face. With a nod he sat down on a chair before the desk, Yugao taking the one next to him. With a deep breath Naruto began.

„First of all I'm not Naruto but a Kage Bunshin." That provided for two jaws on the floor.

„You kidding? Where have you learned that?" Yugao inquired, while the Hokage looked at him curious.

„I'm not kidding. I best start with two days ago, when I came here after being thrown out of the academy." He said and told them everything that happened until now, even his sneaking into the library, but he withhold the fact that he actually found the scroll of the improved Resistance-Seal and the place where he currently was.

As he ended with his tail, the two were gobsmacked. „Sooo to make things clear... you can make sealing scrolls, use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and nearly perfect the Shunshin no Jutsu and you learned them through scrolls, you took out of the shinobi library, in which you snuck in, right?" The Hokage asked unbelieving.

„Jop." He sweetdroped, he couldn't believe this boy. Yugao let out a chuckle. '_He never ceases to amaze me._'

„Ok Naruto. I take it you didn't tell us where you are with a specific intention?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

„Yeah I don't want to be brought back here for now. The area where I am is perfect to train and I have found the means I need, to reach the goal I told you about, after you told me about the Yondaime. And before you ask how that's my secret and I wont tell."

„Hey don't you tru..." The Hokage interrupted her.

„I understand but how will you train I mean you have still a year in the academy to do."

„That's the other reason why I'm here. Can you give me some books about the basic things I need to do as a ninja and about the basic knowledge I need, Jiji?"

„If you tell me where you are, Naruto." The Hokage countered with a content smile. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but suddenly they got a mischievous glance and he smirked. '_I know this expression, what have you planned for the old man, Naruto?_'

„What's with this deal, you provide me with the things I need, now and in the future and I tell you how you can do your paperwork in no time." He said emphasising the 'and'.

In an instant the Hokage was before his feet with the necessary scrolls and a mountain of books in Narutos hands. Causing Yugao a fit of laughter.

„Please! Please tell me I will get you everything you want and will need for your training." he begged. With a smile Naruto asked.

„What am I?"

„A Kage Bunshin..." His eyes widened, he walked to the next wall and started to bang his head against it.

„Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He said while crashing his head against the wall causing Yugao to laugh even louder and Naruto to join in. After a few minutes he had calmed down and sat back in his chair, with a formidable bumb on his forehead and a crack in the wall.

„Is there anything else I can do for you in the moment?" he asked exasperatedly.

„Could you save my monthly money? So I can use it to buy things when I send a Kage Bunshin into the village? And please tell no one besides the Ichirakus and Natsumi that I'm fine."

„Yes that is no problem to both things. But before you leave I have one request. Can you send a Kage Bunshin at least once a month to inform me how everything is going?"

„That's no problem and Yugao-chan don't worry it wont happen anything to me. So and now I have to go, otherwise I will run out of chakra before I'm back."

With that Naruto hugged his Jiji and Yugao, put his Henge back on and left the office.

In front of the tower stood the other clone. With a nod they made their way out of the village back to their original, while making sure that they weren't followed.

* * *

*******Hokage*******

Shortly after Naruto had left the the Hokage looked at Yugao. „Hokage-sama?" she inquired, having noticed his look. „Care to enlighten me, Yugao-san?"

„What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" she asked feigning ignorance.

„Well the way you literally crushed him in your embrace...is there something I have to know?"

„N-No Hokage-sama." she answered, quickly putting her mask back on, to hide her furiously blushing face.

'_Well that is interesting. I hope this will develop into something._' with this thought he got a lecherous smile on his face, that didn't went unnoticed from Yugao.

„Well then. Dismissed, Neko-san."

„Hai!"

* * *

*******Naruto*******

In the meantime Naruto had mastered the Shunshin no Jutsu. He was currently studying the Resistance-Seal as his clones shunshined in the entrance of the valley. As he saw them shunshin to the valley entrance he got an idea. '_If I destroy the path I came up no one should normally be able to find this place. I will have to do it after I put the Resistance-Seal on._'

The clones arrived next to him, put the goods and scrolls down and dispelled themselves. Naruto closed his eyes while the flood of memories swept into him. While satisfied with the outcome he got a blush on his face when he came to the embrace from Yugao and the mustering of her body, although he didn't know why (he is only ten-years-old after all). With a shrug he concentrated back on making the seal.

It was week later that he finally had the seal down without mistakes and today he would apply it. After making a Kage Bunshin he discarded the clothes on his upper body and lied back to let the clone do his work. An hour later the seal was applied, the ink had dried and sunk into his skin, making the seal successfully invisible.

He stood up and channelled some chakra into the seal to make it visible, but not enough to activate it. Through the chakra channelling not only the new seal on his chest became visible, but also the one on his stomach. He still remembered how he discovered it the day his clones were in Konoha.

* * *

*******Flashback no Jutsu*******

It was warm in the valley and he had discarded his jumpsuit jacket and his t-shirt. He was channelling his chakra with his eyes closed, concentrating on a point in the valley, to move there with the Shunshin no Jutsu.

His concentration was broken when one of his clones yelled at him. „Hey what is that on your stomach?" confused he opened his eyes, as he looked down, there was nothing.

„What the hell, there is nothing. What are you talking about?"

„Channel some chakra." The clone said, still confused he did and saw how slowly a seal appeared on his stomach. '_Maybe if I channel some chakra into the seal?_' he thought. He sat down and channelled chakra into the seal, instantly he was knocked out.

* * *

*******Mindscape*******

As he came to it again he found himself in a sewer. '_Interesting._' he thought '_How did I come here?_' Curiously he started walking forward through the tunnel. The walls and the ceiling were a mix of brown and grey. The floor was flooded with ankle deep water. On the ceiling were two pipes, one with a soft bluish glow and a significantly bigger one with a dark red glow. '_I wonder where these pipes come from._'

After a while he heard something that sounded like the breathing of a giant animal. He followed the sound until he came into a cave as high as the Hokage mountain and nearly as width. On the opposite end of the cave was a was a colossal iron gate with a sheet of paper on it, that read „Seal". The breathing sound originated from there.

Curious what may be behind the gate, he walked closer. As he was about 15 feet away from the gate two giant red eyes with a black slit as pupil opened behind it, followed by a inhuman roar, that hurt in his ears and let him stumble back and fall on his butt.

„**So you finally grace me with your presence, ningen.**" Said the now visible fox from behind the gates, with a dreadful smirk on his face.

„What the fuck can't you be a bit more quiet. I'm nearly deaf here." Was Narutos only answer. The fox looked in shock at him, which fast turned to rage.

„**WHAT! How dare you do, you even know with whom you speak, you puny human?**"

„With the Kyuubi no Yoko, isn't really hard to guess with the nine tails swaying behind you and again you are fucking too loud, I can hear you even if you don't roar." Naruto said back, while rolling his eyes. That took the fox aback, not only seemed the kit not to fear him, but he also talked back to him, even though he knew what he was. That was new to him, everyone before him had simply shit his pants and cowered in fear. Not doing so granted him quite a bit of respect from the fox.

„By the way where are we? I have an idea but I'm not completely sure."

„**And what is your idea?**" the fox asked now a lot more quiet than before.

„Well I think I'm in my mind because the seal on this piece of paper is the same than the one on my stomach. Meaning you are sealed within me, but I don't get why my mind is a sewer. I would get it if it was simply a dark place or some horrible place, but a sewer? I don't get it." The fox mustered him.

„**Why do you expect your mindscape to be a dark or gruesome place?**"

„Do you know what happened to me until now?"

„**No I wasn't interested to look at the life of a pampered hero.**" Hearing that Naruto fell over laughing while holding his sides.

„You really think that I had a pampered life and that I was seen as a hero?" Naruto pressed out while laughing.

„How do you get this incredible idea?" He asked as he had calmed down a bit, although still clutching his sides. The fox narrowed his eyes.

„**Because you hold me back, kit. That simple. That should be reason enough that you are celebrated as a hero in your village.**" Naruto got an amused expression on his face.

„You definitely got great ideas, that I give you, but you are miles away from the reality. Since you seem to be able to look into my memories you should do so. I think you will find it interesting what the 'pampered life of a hero' is like." With a snort the fox answered

„**We will see. It can't be so bad.**" With that the fox closed his eyes and divulged itself into the memories of its host. During this Naruto sat down and waited, still the amused expression on his face. It was five minutes later that he was thrown through the cave, hit by a massive wave of KI, as the fox opened his eyes and began to trash against the gate.

„**LET ME OUT! I WILL KILL THEM! HOW DARE THEY TO TREAT A KIT THIS WAY! NOT EVEN THE DEMONS IN HELL WOULD TREAT A KIT LIKE THIS! THESE ASSHOLES! GIVE ME 10 MINUTES WITH THEM AND THEY WILL BEG ON THEIR ****KNEES FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS!**" This went on for about ten minutes until the fox had calmed down a bit. He still stood on full height and his anger rolled off him in waves, but he didn't trash against the gate anymore or roared around.

„**How are you still sane with this treatment and not an person set on revenge and destruction?**" wondered the fox out loud, with his tails moving agitated behind him. After a short moment of pondering Naruto answered.

„I think it is because of the fact that I have a goal in life that I want to achieve. That helps you to concentrate and ignore the unpleasant things."

„**And what is this goal?**"

„Well actually it is not a single one but two. I want to be an Shinobi who exels in speed and wins through it, because all your Ninjutsu doesn't bring you anything if your opponent is to fast for you. Second I want to have a family and maybe start a clan if I am successful with my first wish. And after they had thrown me out I at first wanted to show them what they discarded by throwing me out, but I think they aren't worth the work." For a few minutes nothing was heard.

„**Your first goal is really interesting... If you want I have a deal for you. Do you want to hear it?**" Naruto nodded.

„Yeah lets hear it."

„**Good. Don't interrupt me and listen good. Firstly you don't have to decide on it instantly I give you two weeks to decide, because it wont be a light decision. Second I can only make contracts, and this deal is a contract, when I get something for it in return. So don't think its for free. Got it?**"

„Got it."

„**Good. Now to what the contract entails. First what you get. **

**First point: I will alter your DNA. This entails firstly that your muscles and muscle structure become similar to those of a fox. As you know or not know foxes are fast, still able to quickly change directions and can hold their speed for a long time. So you will have muscles that are fast, flexible and durable. But you will still have to work for them, as I just alter your DNA and not push your momentary capabilities. But you will be able to get faster than a normal human should be able to. Even more with that seal you want to use. **

**Secondly I will set your genetical height from the momentary 5'1 up to 6'0... can't have my host be a squirt. **

**Thirdly I will improve your eyesight in the aspect that you can still see clearly while moving with great speed. **

**And lastly I will remove the whiskermarks from your face and change your haircolour to a colour of your choosing simply for the reason that you are not recognised as Naruto Uzumaki anymore. That makes it possible for you to take on a new name to life without repressions from the village should you return. **

**Second point: I will teach you a medical jutsu that allows you to heal every kind of damage you sustained up to a certain degree, through converting your chakra to increase your normal healing. The greater the damage the greater the chakra cost and the longer it takes to heal the injury. This technique can't heal anything life endangering like wounds to the heart or poisons or anything like that. **

**Third point: I wont influence you in any way like making your life a living hell or giving you headaches as big as the Hokage monument. Also I wont try anything to break out of the seal. **

**And lastly: The the alterings of your muscles, muscle structure and improved eyesight will be inherited like a bloodline. So you could start a clan with this as a basis and the healing jutsu could be your first clan jutsu.**

**Now to what I will get for all this. **

**First point: I will leave you completely alone in all aspects that entail your shinobi training or your fights. Meaning you will loose the extreme healing you have at the moment, you wont be able to use my yokai and it wont flow into you anymore, so in battleaspects it will be as if I am not sealed into your gut, you will have to completely rely on your own power. Also you wont get any tips from me, training or advice. But we will still be able to talk with each other. **

**My second point is that you allow me to connect with your senses its quite dull here and you can cut the connection off if you ever should feel the need, because of mmh... being with your mate or something like that. Even if I wouldn't mind if you don't cut it off hehehe. **

**Third point you will have to do me a favour in the future. I will tell you what the favour is when you are ready for it. And don't worry it wont affect Konoha or you in any negative way.**

**And lastly you are only allowed to tell your Jiji and your future mate about this contract, if you want to tell someone else about it you will have to ask me about it first.**

**That is the contract I offer to you. And all the things I said are possible if you accept it, because you did it willingly. Now I want you to think for at least a week about it, before we talk again.**" Naruto was just able to produce a nod before he was kicked outside of his mindscape.

* * *

*******Valley*******

As he woke up he found himself looking up in the sky. '_If I go after the sun I was only out cold for a hour. I thought it was longer. Well back to training I'll think later about this contract._'

* * *

*******Flashback no Jutsu: Kai*******

Since then he had everyday thought a few hours about the fox's offer. And one thing had become clear to him over the week the offer was too good to decline. He got everything that he wanted, he would not be ostracised anymore because no one would recognize him anymore and with a new lastname the last evidence would be removed.

He got the basis to build upon and he already had a thought for the healing Jutsu, but that he would have to simply try. And with the possibility to let his kids inherit his 'specialisation' he could really start a new clan.

But still he had a few questions for the fox and a suggestion for the contract. '_Time to get some answers and give my answer._' So he sat down and channelled his chakra into the seal on his stomach.

* * *

*******Mindscape*******

This time he had luck he woke up directly in the entrance of the cave. '_Puuh lucky otherwise I would have had to walk the whole way again._' Silently he walked the way to the iron gates.

„Morning Kyuubi-san."

„**Morning Kit. Have you thought about the contract?**"

„Hai but I have a few questions I would like you to answer if that's okay and depending on the answers maybe an additional suggestion to the contract." After that the fox kept silent for a bit, thinking.

'_**Seems that he really thought about it. I wonder what he wants to know even though I have an idea on one possible question. But what I wonder even more about is what the suggestion might be.**_'

„**Very well, but depending on the questions I will not answer or not with everything I know about it.**" With a nod Naruto asked his first question.

„Well that is probably the hardest question but I want to know it. Why did you attack Konoha?" The fox mustered him a bit before answering.

„**I knew this question would come sooner or later. To answer your question I have to tell you a bit about the history of Konoha. As you know the Shodaime Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara had a fight at the Valley of the end, to decide who would be the Hokage, since Madara wasn't satisfied with the situation of the Uchiha in Konoha and especially his own situation. **

**During this fight he summoned me from my lair and put me under a genjutsu to aid him in his fight. But the Shodaime could break the genjutsu with his unique Kekkei Genkai and then his wife Mito Uzumaki sealed me inside herself. **

**Now the second time I appeared, the most people think I simply came to destroy the village. But even if I would have wanted to do so I couldn't because on this time I was sealed within Kushina Uzumaki the wife of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze. **

**You have to know that when a female Jinchuuriki, a person who has a bijuu sealed inside of them, gives birth to a child the seal is severely weakened. And the night Kushina gave birth to her baby this fact was unfortunately used by a powerful enemy, who ripped me out of the seal. Effectively killing Kushina and her newborn son, who couldn't withstand my yokai when I was freed. **

**After that he tried to put me under a Genjutsu like Madara did, but he didn't succeed. So instead he teleported me directly to Konoha and before I could get away I was already attacked by Konoha shinobi who cut me off from my escape route. And while I defended myself from them, your Yondaime came and sealed me within you. Does that answer your question?**"

„H-Hai...better than I thought... and I'm sorry that you got sealed against your will."

„**It wasn't your fault and when I think now about it I know that I could have acted different and would have got away.**" With a nod Naruto accepted that and decided which question he would ask next, but then it came to his mind what Kyuubi just said.

"Wait, you said I wasn't the kid of them because their kid died...but then why do I have the same lastname as Kushina?"

"**You are right you have the same lastname and to be truthfully I don't know why because your DNA isn't that of a Uzumaki you have not even a little tiny piece of their Kekkei Genkai in your DNA. So I would fathom that Minato took you from an orphanage and gave you the name his son should have had. As for your origin I don't know you will have to ask your Jiji about it.**"

„Ok thanks for the information. I will ask Jiji in three weeks when I send a clone." Naruto had a sad look on his face while thinking about what he heard just now. '_I wonder who my parents are, hopefully Jiji knows something at least my real name, then I wouldn't have to look for a new one._'

„Okay on with it. You said that the things I accept willingly wouldn't be prohibited by the seal, why didn't you ask to be released?"

„**As I said everything what is entailed in the contract is possible, but there is one thing that the seal prohibits and that is to completely free me from the seal.**"

„Ok...if I am right you used KI to blast me through the room after you witnessed my memories...how is that possible?"

„**That is a good question,Kit. Well there is one major difference between my KI and the KI you know from your village. Mine is mixed with my yokai while the ninja in your village use only pure KI. Therefore my KI is more potent than the one you know.**"

„So if I use my KI combined with chakra it too would be much more powerful?"

„**Hmm I think your KI would become more powerful but not even near as potent as mine, you would never be able to do any physical harm like I did unconsciously with you. Sorry for that.**"

„No harm done. Next question. Can I change what my mindscape looks like? I am not really a fan of this...sewer." The fox got a smirk on his face at this.

„**Yes you can change your mindscape you just have to imagine what it shall look like, but you need a very deep concentration and a very good imagination.**" Naruto nodded.

„Then I have only one question left...Is there a way to free you or do you know someone who could help you with it?" At this question the fox kept silent for a long time. Naruto wanted to ask what the problem of the question is, when the fox finally answered.

„**If I want that you survive it … no I don't know a solution and for the second part of your question...I wont answer that now maybe later. So if that was your last question what is your suggestion? I suppose it has something to do with the KI you asked me about.**" A smile spread over Naruto's face.

„Hai you are right. Now my suggestion...you teach me how to use KI with and without chakra not more just how to do it only the theory and I practice on my own. For that I change my mindscape to something of your choosing. Would that be acceptable for you?" After a bit of pondering the fox accepted the extra points to the contract.

„**I take it you agree to the contract after these changes?**"

„Hai. What must I do? And how long will it take to make the alterations?"

„**The alterations will take two days. I will start when you go to sleep tonight and you wont wake up until the changes are complete, after that you will need a bit to get accustomed to the changes. Also I recommend that you eat a good amount of dinner, since you will be out of it for quite some time. And to conclude the contract come closer.**" Naruto nodded to the comment about dinner and stepped closer to the gate no even a bit of worry present.

As he was near enough one tail of the fox came out between the bars of the gate and touched him on the forehead. Upon the touch Naruto felt a small burning sensation go through his whole body. After that the tail was retreated.

„Say no that we have made the contract can you tell me your real name? I'm sure your name isn't Kyuubi, it sounds more like a title than anything else." A laugh left the Kyuubi.

„**You are right my name isn't Kyuubi, it is like you said a title. My name is Senshi(1).**" After his last words Senshi began to shrink, this continued until he stood at impressive 6'4 with dark red hair with streaks of black flowing down half of his back, piercing red eyes and a small beard on his jaw giving him a noble look. He wore a black and red battlekimono with a Nodachi on his left waist completely black.

„WOAH!" was all Naruto brought out in this moment, his jaw seemingly glued to the floor. Senshi started to laugh.

„**Pick your jaw up before you catch a swarm of flies.**" Brought out of his shock Naruto did as told. A few minutes later he finally found his voice.

„Okay I'm officially impressed!" The smile still present on his face, Senshi got serious again.

„**Now that you are over your shock. Which colour shall your hair be?**" After a bit of pondering and a short eying of Senshis hair he announced that he wanted a dark green with black streaks in it like Senshis hair.

„And what shall the mindscape look like?" As an answer Senshi closed his eyes and Naruto saw a picture appear before his eyes.

„Amazing where is this?" Naruto asked in a awed voice.

„**That is the place where my lair is laid. The place my mate and kits are...**" Senshi explained his voice low and growing sad to the end.

„I'm sorry Senshi-san. Maybe we can visit them in some time when you trust me enough to tell me where this place is." A smile spread over Senshis face.

„**We WILL visit them, that will be the favour mentioned in the contract.**"

„Nonono, forget it! I wont accept that as the favour from the contract! I know how it is to be alone without your family and you can visit them, so we will do it! As soon as you think I'm ready and you trust me enough we will visit them period. Think of something else as your favour." Senshi's eyes went wide with this declaration.

„**Thank you...Naruto.**" he brought out, tears threatening to fall, but he quickly scolded his features and turned around, showing his back to Naruto.

„**Now leave we will train the jutsu and your KI when you have accustomed to your new muscles and eyesight.**" With a wide smile on his face Naruto was kicked out of his mindscape.

* * *

*******Valley*******

As he woke up Naruto still had the big smile on his face. '_Damn thightass can't even show it when he is happy._' Deciding to learn a bit until he went to sleep. He unsealed one of the books, the clones had brought back from Konoha. As the sun disappeared behind the mountains he went to sleep curious how he would look like when he woke up again.

* * *

**(1) Senshi = warrior(hope it is right that was the translation of the translator:).)**


End file.
